FlutterPain
by VarietyGuy
Summary: Fluttershy has met many ponies... but when she meets her other side, she loses all of her friends. Now, she must face her foe... and her time is running out.
1. Chapter 1

**FlutterPain**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Darkness. It was a very dark room, with only one light on. Three ponies were in that dark room. Two of them were wearing uniforms, and each had mustaches. They had their badge, and they had their tasers. They were looking at the pony sitting in the chair. This pony was yellow, and had a gas mask on her face. She had brown boots, and had a black coat on. Her mane was pink, and she had a skull in crossbones for a cutie mark. She was only breathing, not saying a single word.

One of the police ponies looked at the yellow pony and asked, "Who are you?" The yellow pony did not respond. She only did more heavy breathing.

The other police pony asked, "Why did you kill so many ponies?" Still, more heavy breathing.

Finally, a police pony snapped, "Stop breathing and pay attention to us! We are asking you questions, and you are to respond to them as we ask them! You got that you piece of shit?" The yellow pony only did more heavy breathing.

The police ponies looked away from the yellow pony and whispered to each other about strategies to talk to her.

"We could threaten her with the death penalty. It always works," said one police pony.

"I know, but what have we got that will mean anything to her? She's a cold-blooded killer!" said the other police pony.

The police ponies talked for a few minutes, and then they came up with a strategy. But, when they turned around, the chair was empty. The police ponies were shocked, and they started to look around for the yellow pony. Little did they know, the yellow pony was on the ceiling, with a knife in her mouth, ready to strike.

One of the police ponies said, "Well, let's go tell the chief if he knows where that yellow pony is."

At that very moment, the yellow pony swooped down and stabbed that police pony right in the head. The other police pony jumped and took out his taser. The yellow pony anticipated this action and swiped at the other pony's hoof. The police pony staggered and fell, and the yellow pony jumped on him and stabbed him repeatedly until his body when limp, and he couldn't move anymore.

The yellow pony stood up and looked at both of the dead police ponies. One of them had a huge cut on his head, and it oozed blood out slowly. The other police pony had so many holes in his chest, and his mouth was drooling.

The yellow pony opened the door, and left the police headquarters in Canterlot. The sun was shining now, and there was a fountain spraying water out like a garden hose. The yellow pony took off the gas mask and said three words that made some ponies shiver in their homes, "I am FlutterPain."

* * *

In a cottage in Ponyville, the town of friendship, another yellow pony that had the same qualities as FlutterPain, was watering her flower garden which was full of carrots, lettuce, and corn. This pony's name was Fluttershy.

Fluttershy put down her watering can, and she walked into her cottage, wiping off the sweat from her forehead. She looked around, and everything was set correctly. The birds were in their cages, the windows were shut so no cold breezes would come in, and everything was quiet and peaceful.

Suddenly, Angel, Fluttershy's pet bunny, rushed up to her and held a note in her paw. Fluttershy asked, "What's wrong, Angel?"

Angel showed the note, and the note said, "_I have heard about you. I am going to kill your friends, for they made me become a monster in the first place. Don't feel bad, If you wish to avenge your friends, meet me in the middle of Ponyville at 5 o'clock sharp._"

Fluttershy lowered the note, and tears welled up in her eyes. This mysterious pony was going to kill her friends, for a reason she can't even explain.

Fluttershy went to the door and told Angel, "Angel, I'm going away for a while… I don't know if I'll be back. If I don't come back… take care of yourself. I love you…"

Fluttershy opened the door, went outside, and then shut the door. Angel stood, and blinked. He had no idea that this would be the last time that Fluttershy talked to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**FlutterPain**

**Chapter 2**

In Ponyville, a giant tree stood in town, but this was no ordinary tree. Inside the tree was a library, an expanding library. This library had lots of books about magic, knowledge, space, adventures, and tons more. The shelves were all aligned perfectly, and it couldn't be aligned any more perfect. Who were aligning these shelves so perfectly?

A purple pony named Twilight Sparkle with a purple mane and a horn on her head was cleaning the shelves with her assistant Spike, a young purple and green dragon. They were working together, and pretty well.

Finally, Spike jumped off of Twilight's back after cleaning another shelf, and yawned. Twilight looked at Spike, chuckled a bit, and levitated him with her magic, saying, "Looks like it's time for you to go to sleep, Spike. You've had a busy day."

Spike, while being levitated, said in a tired voice, "I'm not sleepy…"

Twilight went into Spike's bedroom, put him in bed, and tucked him in with his dragon blanket. "Good night, Spike," said Twilight, and then she kissed Spike on the forehead before leaving.

Twilight closed the bedroom door, and yawned. She needed to go to bed as well.

She walked down the stairs, and went to her writing podium, where she was about to write a letter to Princess Celestia before going to sleep, but before she could pick up her quill, she heard something…

_Tap tap tap…_

Twilight shook her head quickly, and rubbed her mane. She walked slowly to the window, and she looked at a branch tapping on the window, making that noise. Twilight giggled a bit, and then went back to her podium. She picked up her quill and was about to start writing again, but this time, she heard that same noise, with the same deafening _tap tap tap…_

Twilight looked around once more. She looked behind her and she saw a pony, standing quietly, and not moving a muscle. It was FlutterPain.

"Um… what are you doing in the library? This place is closed," said Twilight.

FlutterPain slowly reached inside her coat, and pulled out a knife. Twilight's eyes widened. This pony wasn't here to check out books… this pony was here to end her life.

Twilight's horn started to glow, and levitated the knife from FlutterPain's hoof. Twilight held the knife and said, "You know, you're not supposed to have knives or any type of weaponry in the library, it's really quite-"

FlutterPain pulled out 2 more knives from out of her coat quickly, making Twilight shut her mouth. FlutterPain suddenly threw one of her knives at Twilight, but luckily, Twilight dodged just in time.

Twilight got angry, and her horn glowed and shot deadly laser beams at FlutterPain. She aimed for FlutterPain, but every shot missed as FlutterPain jumped up in the air, and rolled on the ground, then did a spiral in mid-air, landing perfectly. Twilight was low on energy, and she decided to book it. She turned around and was about to run, but FlutterPain appeared right in front of Twilight in a split second. Twilight gulped, but FlutterPain made that her last action, as she took the other knife and placed it firmly into Twilight's neck, causing blood to splatter out on the shelves, staining the books.

Twilight choked, and then suddenly, she stopped and threw FlutterPain against the bookshelves. However, Twilight held her neck tight, and she coughed up blood and mucus, before falling to the ground, with her eyes blank, and her body lifeless.

FlutterPain walked up to the corpse, and she said to herself in a deep voice, "You weren't so difficult to take out… but there's more of you, and that makes it much easier…"

FlutterPain heard a door open, and she saw Spike walking out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes. "Hey Twilight, can I get a glass of-"

Spike looked at the corpse on the floor, and inside of him, he heard something break. He couldn't bear to see the sight that was on the floor in front of him. He ran up to the corpse, and immediately started choking up sobs.

FlutterPain stood for a moment, and then slowly walked out, ignoring Spike's mental breakdown as she went to the door, opened it, walked out, and then closed it.

* * *

A few hours later, Fluttershy went to the library and knocked on the door. However, when the door opened, it was Spike, with tears all over his face, and his eyes were red and puffy.

Fluttershy panicked and asked, "Spike, what happened to you?"

Spike coughed and said in a sad tone, "Twilight's dead… my best friend is gone…"

Fluttershy's eyes widened as she heard this, and she walked up to Spike and hugged him softly, saying, "It's okay… no matter what, I'm always here if you need somepony to talk to…"

Spike nodded and kept sobbing into Fluttershy's mane. When Spike released the hug, Fluttershy's mane was wet, but she didn't care.

Spike asked, "Fluttershy, a pony came into the house, and she killed Twilight… who was that pony?"

Brain spark.

That same letter Fluttershy got when she was in the cottage said that a mysterious assassin was going to kill every one of her friends. That letter was true, and Fluttershy's body shivered at the fact that another one of her friends was in danger right now, and that pony was at Sweet Apple Acres.


	3. Chapter 3

**FlutterPain**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It was bright and beautiful in Sweet Apple Acres, as the birds were singing, and the crops were growing at a fast rate. An orange pony ran up to an apple tree and kicked it with her back hooves, causing the apples to fall, while a yellow filly ran with a basket on her back as she caught the apples as they landed in the basket.

The orange pony, named Applejack, wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at the yellow filly, named Apple Bloom, with a basket full of apples. "Alright there, ah think that's enough apple-buckin' fer one day," said Applejack.

Apple Bloom put the basket down and sighed in relief. However, when she sighed, Applejack saw something standing in the middle of the apple fields. "Um, excuse me," said Applejack, "but could ya kindly ske-daddle? Ah don't think we need a scarecrow around here."

Suddenly, it moved, and it was FlutterPain. She stood still, breathing in and out at a slow pace. Applejack was confused, but her confusion died instantly when she saw FlutterPain pull out a knife. Apple Bloom got scared.

"Apple Bloom," said Applejack in a lower-pitched voice than she usually talks, "Go inside the barn now, and don't run back until this pony is gone."

Apple Bloom ran inside the barn as fast as she could, scared as she could be. When Apple Bloom ran inside, FlutterPain and Applejack stood at opposite ends, looking at each other.

"Now, ah don't wanna hurt ya, but weaponry is not allowed at Sweet Apple Acres, so ah suggest ya leave now, or ah'm gonna have to take away yer weapon by force," threatened Applejack.

FlutterPain, seemingly ignoring what Applejack just said, raised the knife up, and then slowly lowered it so it was pointing at Applejack.

At that moment, FlutterPain rushed towards Applejack, but she anticipated this and kicked FlutterPain in the stomach. Applejack jumped up in the air and did a flying kick, hitting FlutterPain and making her fall to the ground. She got up, however, and took out another knife from her coat. Applejack made a threatening gesture, and FlutterPain responded by rushing to Applejack, and she tried to stab her multiple times, but on each try, Applejack swiftly dodged. Finally, Applejack grabbed FlutterPain, and pushed her back, and then she kicked FlutterPain with her back hooves, sending her crashing into the barn. When the dust settled, FlutterPain only lay on the ground, her body still.

Applejack smiled. She got rid of the intruder, and everything was peaceful again.

Applejack threw her hat into the air and did a victory cheer, and she started to celebrate, but little did she know that FlutterPain was still alive.

FlutterPain quietly stood up and she pulled out a random pistol. She aimed it at Applejack, and then…

_Bam!_

Applejack immediately stopped cheering and froze in place, her expression was blank. She looked down slowly, and saw a bullet hole that went through her stomach, and it was slowly oozing out blood. Suddenly, four more gunshots were heard, and Applejack grunted at each gunshot as more bullet holes pierced through her stomach, causing blood to squirt out of each shot. Finally, Applejack fell to her knees, and stopped breathing. FlutterPain fired one last bullet and it went into Applejack's head. At that instant, Applejack fell to the ground, bleeding badly, and her body went limp.

At that moment, FlutterPain put her gun back in her coat as she saw Apple Bloom run out with tears pouring out of her eyes. She made it to Applejack and sobbed loudly into her mane. Big Mac followed, crying manly tears as well.

FlutterPain couldn't help but feel a bit sorry, but she brushed it off quickly. Slowly, she walked away, not feeling much remorse as she walked over to Sugarcube Corner slowly.

* * *

Fluttershy ran to Sweet Apple Acres as quick as she could, but alas, it was too late. When she arrived, she saw Applejack on the ground, no longer bleeding, but had five bullet holes inside of her. Four through her stomach, and one in the head. She also saw Apple Bloom, making Applejack's mane wet while she was crying, and she saw Big Mac, who was looking down, and trying not to cry.

Fluttershy sniffed, and a tear fell down her eye. Suddenly, Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore. This had to stop. She had to do something.

"I guess… I'm going to go find that pony… and end her…" said Fluttershy, who was very scared, because the pony that she was about to find… was the pony that would kill all of her friends… one by one.


End file.
